haunted premonitions
by Saprina
Summary: it all started with a weird dream i had! i figured it would be nice to finish it! hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the kitchen; put my cup in the sink.

Hey a figure yells.

I jump as I turn to the figure.

GOD you scared me.... wait a minute what are you doing here am I dreaming... I've gotta be, I say more to myself than the figure.

The figure looks at me in confusion and says to me, ummmm I'm real and I'm here what the fu.... you have to come with me.

So your ummm....how did you get here n how do you know me, I ask in confusion.

The figure barks back, I'm here to save your ass, demons after you.

Yeah right, so when do I wake up Dean, I argue.

He looks at me with even more confusion and argues back, you are awake GOD DAMN IT this isn't a joke come on get your ass in gear.

Fine ill play along, I joke mostly to myself than him, as I walk toward him dean still looking in confusion, I follow him to the impala.

I climb into the back of the impala.

Dean opens the door pulls out his keys sits in the seat and shuts the door.

He shoves the key in the ignition and turns it pulls it into drive pushes on the gas.

So what's going on, I question them.

Sam answers some girl called Bobby this demon is killing everyone with premonitions, what you may say is day JA voo. And you seem to be the last one left.... we're here to make sure that don't happen.

Why I ask in a snap.

Sam answers questioning, himself I'm not sure.

What about my son I ask in confusion.

Dean yells out questioningly, what child no one said there was any child.

I say more to myself than to them, maybe I don't, what hells going on, as I look down at my hand to see no rings on my fingers.

And I'm not getting married either, I mumble to myself.

So where to now, I question.

The first motel we see we're staying for the night replies Dean.

there's one now, he yells out quick as Dean pulls the impala into the lot.

I'll be back, he says handing Sam the keys.

Sam softly tells me lets get the bags out awhile.

I answer, ok.

We get out of the impala and head for the trunk.

Sam opens the trunk, grabs a bag hands it to me as he asks, you can handle it right.

I answer yea ... yea I think so, as he grabs the rest, shuts the trunk.

Dean appears by the trunk.

Got the key, as he dangles the key in our faces.

Wait what do you mean key, I freak a little.

What you think we're leaving you alone there's no way in hell, there's a demon out there as "he points out into space" after you we're not taking any chances, your needed for god knows what and a demon is trying to stop it, he freaks back at me.

Ok fine, I at first yelling and my voice slowly getting quiet and start mumbling to myself.

Sam breaking the silence, what room are we in?

Dean answers, room 30, as he leads us to the room, he unlocks the door pushes the door open walks in the door sits on the end of the first bed in the room, you go a head and fight for the other bed, Dean tells us.

I tell Sam, you go ahead and take the bed I don't mind sleeping on the floor.

Sam questions, you sure?

Yeah I can take it, trust me, I answer as I lay Deans bag on the floor in front of Dean he smirks as Sam throws his on the edge of his bed.

I walk over to the stand and grab a blanket and pillows.

Lay them on the floor by the beds.

Dean asks, who's getting a shower first, you Sam?

Sam answers, sure!

Sam and Dean both go through their bags Dean grabs the salt and Sam grabs some clothes, he walks in the bathroom and shuts the door, while Dean Salts the window and door.

We hear the shower turn on as Dean asks me you need a shower?

No I answer, I got one earlier, so you can go ahead and get one after Sam.

Dean answers as he grins, good more hot water for me.

He walks back over to his bag and puts the salt away and grabs clothes and throws them at me as he says, you can change into these before I get a shower.

Ok ummmm.... thanks, I answer back.

I walk toward Dean and say I need to call some one tomorrow.

Dean answers, ok, Sam comes out of the bathroom pulling his shirt on and I walk in the bathroom and shut the door.

I start changing as I think to myself "I hope she answers tomorrow."

I finish getting dressed and walk out with my clothes in my hand and yell to Dean, bathrooms open, as he walks in the bathroom, shuts the door grinning.

I throw my clothes down by the pillows, as I ask do I look that bad in his clothes?

Sam answers, No that's not it at all actually it's probably cause you're that hot, and well your wearing his clothes.

I think to myself "yea right if only I was that hot."

I lie down and try to get comfy I look up at Sam and say softly, night Sam. He answers, night.

I hear Dean turn off the shower, and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a little bit before dawn I went to the restroom about five minutes later... as I walked out the door Sam happens to be standing in front of me and I jump a little as I say, Sam what are you doing standing by the door?

Sam replies, I'm sorry I just heard you and its weird cause I'm usually the first one up, so I got up and I wasn't sure if I should check and to see if you were ok or just wait.

Its ok Sam, and I'm fine just had to use the bathroom, I explain.

As he grins, that's good that your ok I mean.... umm I guess I'm gunna research this demon nd whatever it is you are, he tells me.

Ok I reply, ummmmmm I'm going to go outside, get some fresh air wake up alil, ill leave the door open so you can see me.

Sam responds, sounds like a good idea.

He walks over to his laptop and opens it while, I walk to the door.

I unlock it and walk around for awhile and then finally sit down and watch the sun rise.

I start thinking to myself "why did I think I was getting married and why did I think I had a child" "what's going on" "am I crazy" someone talking in the background breaks my train of thought, I turn to see Dean as I question, what I didn't hear you?

Dean answers, I said what are you doing out here?

Just thinking, I reply, by the way what are you doing up this early?

Actually I'm not sure myself, he responds.

So can I have my phone call now, I question.

Dean answers, yeah but make it quick, as he hands me his phone.

I grab it and hurry and dial the number, it rings someone answers hello... hello, I answer, hey its me Saprina.....ummm you'll never guess what happened last night Teresa.

What happened she answers.

I try to slowly explain to her what had went on.

She try's not to yell, No way.

Yes way I answer, but I don't know what's going on I'm confused...hey meet me at the motel 6 that's where we're at now, talk to you later Bye.

And I hang up.

Here's your phone, I say as I hand Dean his phone.

Wait a minute did you just give your friend our location GOD DAMN IT how do you know you can trust them, he yells.

I bark back, cause I can, then I slowly calm down and say, just trust me Dean.

Ok, but if they seem suspicious once they're gone you got me hot pants, he answers.

I respond ok and eooo a pet name.

Thanks sweetheart I start laughing.

We walk back inside for the time being, Sam hands me some clothes.

He says to me, here's some clothes you can wear today.

I answer; you know I need to go back for my things, right?

No we didn't they both say at the same time.

Well I do, I reply, I need clothes that fit and my I... I cant wear your clothes forever, my ass can barely keep them up.

Dean gives and evil grin and says in a smart ass tone, why not that's just a free show, he starts laughing.

To bad sweet heart I'm gunna get my clothes with or without you and you don't want that do you!?

I replied, I'm not wearing these clothes after today I don't want to be running or whatever and my pants fall down it'll slow me down.

Sam laughs, she's got a point Dean she can't do a whole hell of a lot in our clothes, he adds.

Ok we'll take you back to get your stuff but later now go get dressed, Dean argues.

I walk to the bathroom and shut the door and change, walk out, throw Deans clothes at him.

He smirks and gives that eoo baby look, as he shoves his clothes in his bag.

So did you find anything, Dean asks Sam.

He answers, not sure, but I think that the reason Saprina thought she had a child, and everything is because they're premonitions of her future, not sure bout the rest.

So your not sure what I am or what's after me and why, I question a little frightened.

A lot of things are possibilities I need to find out more before I can say what it really is, he answers.

I sit down beside him and start thinking my mind goes blank for a moment... "an image pops into my head, an image of two people a man cant really see his face and a woman, wait that's me what am I going, the man grabs me by my throat, my feet they are lifted off the ground, I try but I cant break free.

I cant breath I cant get away."

The image stops and I see the room once again.

I grab my throat, it hurts. Dean questions, what the hell just happened?

I answer, I just seen someone try to kill me.

And.... what did they look like, he asked.

I answer, I didn't see much but it was a male about 5 foot 5, short brown or at least dark looking hair, I didn't see his face.

Well that didn't help much, he replies.

What did he do to try to kill you, Sam asks.

He picked me up by my throat, starts choking me, I think it was the demon that's after me.

The sound of a car pulling in to a parking spot interrupts the conversation that's probably my friend, ill be back, I call out quickly.

I sprint to the door open it and walk outside and sure enough it was her.

I walk up to the car she gets out of her car.

She follows me to the room.

Hey guys this is Teresa, I explain she's the one I called earlier.

Dean raises his brow, as he smirks, with a short wave.

Dean breaks the silence and says, ok we're going to get out of here is she coming with us or not? Yeah, I am, she answers.

Well lets go, Dean adds.

Sam puts his laptop in his bag, throws it over his shoulder.

And goes for his duffle bag, I grab Dean's bag duffle bag and he grabs the weapon bag.

Teresa goes over to her car grabs her bag out of her car and locks it.

We walk over to the trunk of the impala Dean opens it we shove the bags into it, he shuts it. Dean unlocks the doors to the impala he and Sam get in we get in the back I'm on Deans side Teresa on the other.

We go back to the house and Dean parks in front of the drive way and I get out of the car and go inside.

I walk back to my room, grab a gym bag and shove some clothes and brush, etc. in the bag.

I grab my purse and dump everything in it into the bag.

I close it and throw it over my shoulders, and walk out the door to the hallway.

Andy, what are you doing here your supposed to be at practice, I question.

He gets an angry look on his face.

I drop my bag as I go to say something... he grabs me by the throat.

Lifts me up off the ground I struggle its my premonition its happening Andy's the man I couldn't see.

Put her down ugly, someone yells out, its Dean.

He lets go, and I fall onto my ass!

Dean pulls out a small veil and slashes holy water all over Andy's face, ok now your ugly, he grabs my hand as I grab my bag in my other hand.

We run out the door to the impala, I jump into the back seat.

Pull the bag onto my lap, and Dean gets in we shut the doors, he starts the car and drives away. Sam asks, what's going on?

Dean answers, well I walked in on the boyfriend choking her, and I splashed holy water on his ass you know to distract him while we ran........ Before we kill him we need to find out what he is what he wants so I let his ass live.

Don't know to kill him do you Dean, Teresa questions.

Dean looks in the mirror as he raises his brow, so Saprina you ok, I mean he didn't hurt you to badly did he?

Yeah I'm fine just a little surprised that's all thanks Dean for your help, I answer.

So Andy's a demon, Teresa asks.

I'm not sure but if he's not he has one in there somewhere, Dean answers.

We need to find out what exactly is going on, says Sam.

So we'll keep going til it gets dark and stop at the first hotel we find from there, Dean replies.

We need to stop somewhere to eat Dean we haven't ate today yet, hell we didn't even get coffee yet, Sam argues.

Ok we'll stop but not til were out of the area.... we need to know that this thing isn't close, Dean responds.

Everything gets silent. Dean puts in a cassette tape, its Twisted Sister we stay quite as the tape runs to the end, Dean turns the tape to the other side and it plays once more!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is slowly fading and it looks to me it could be anywhere around 5:30.

Ok we're stopping at the next restaurant we see, Dean breaks the silence.

We keep going another mile to find a little dinner, Dean pulls the impala into a parking spot, turns the impala off pulls the key out of ignition and puts them in his pocket.

We walk into the dinner, sit down at an empty table in the back corner of the room.

A pretty, young lady, comes up to the table hands us menus.

she says, ill give you a minute to decide what you want.

she walks away, we look at the menus.

"But I'm not hungry so I really don't need to look at the menu, I just look to keep my mind off of things."

The lady comes back, so what'll it be.

Dean starts, just give me a burger with fries, oh and uh a coke.

Sam answers next, same thing please.

Teresa continues with the order, ummm.. I guess the same thing but a water instead of a coke. Maim what'll you have, she looks at me.

Oh umm I'll have a water, I answer.

That all, she says.

Yeah that's it, I reply.

She walks away with our order.

Your not eating, what's wrong, Teresa asks.

I'm not hungry and nothings wrong I'm fine, I answer.

Whatever, so how comes I don't believe you, Teresa replies.

I look down at the table, Ok I've been thinking bout what happened but I'm not upset or anything I'm just confused why would he want to kill me now, I mean why not before, and why would he want to kill me at all, but that's not why I'm not eating I'm just not hungry.

I look up from the table, Dean looks down at the table like he's broken in away.

The waitress comes up the table and hand us our drinks.

I need to use the restroom, I say as I get up from the table.

Yeah me too, dean replies, as he gets up.

We both walk toward the hallway to the bathrooms. We stop at the men's room, So what's wrong Dean?

Nothing, why, he answers.

Then why did you look like your upset, I question in confusion.

I don't know what your talking about, I'm fine as he looks away and looks back.

So Andy doesn't bother you one bit, I reply.

No why would he its not like we got anything between us, he answers.

Hmm that's funny cause when I was done talking about Andy at the table when I looked your way and you looked at the table you were broken in two, I barked at him and I know that I cant be with Andy, he's trying to kill me, I cant be with him so if he's your problem, don't worry, I've got my feelings under lock and key, my feelings wont get in the way, I wont let him get a hold on me.

He grins, ok good to know I guess were good here, he answers.

I still think there's something your not telling me, I walk over to the women's room open the door, and walk into a stale and do my business....walk out to a sink wash my hands, walk out the bathrooms, I look toward our seats.

No Dean but Sam and Teresa are talking and laughing, I think to myself "what the hell, what's taking him so long."

I knock on the door.

No answer, I try turning the door knob its locked .

I bang on the door the door, Dean are you ok. Nothing, I throw myself at the door it opens I walk in, I look around.

Dean comes flying from behind the stales.

DEAN, I call out.

Andy walks out and grabs Dean.

I walk up and punch Andy in the face, he drops Dean he looks at me.

I pull a knife out of my ass pocket, I stab Andy, and grab Dean hand nd drag him out the door. We walk to the table quickly.

I think we need to make that to go, I tell everyone.

Why, what happened, Sam and Teresa ask at the same time.

I let go of Dean's hand, Andy's here, he just attacked Dean, I answer almost out of breath.

What, Sam asks in confusion.

We'll talk about it later, we have to go now, I say trying not to yell.


	4. Chapter 4

_We grab our food, we pay for it. _

_We walk out the door and to the impala, Sam your driving, Dean give him your keys, I command. _

_What, why, Dean barks back. _

_You need to rest, I answer, and your sitting in the back, so Teresa your shot gun. _

_I aint got a problem with that, she calls out. _

_Dean gives Sam the keys, gets in the back and he doesn't look happy, everyone else gets in and Sam turns the impala on, puts in reverse and backs up then puts it in drive and pulls out of the lot back onto the road we started eating. _

_So why do I have to rest, Dean question me with his mouth full. _

_Dean you were just attacked, he thru you across the room, it had to be a least a little painful, I answer. _

_So what, this happens all the time I've had worse, I'm fine I can drive, he replies. _

_Ok, I'm sorry for caring Dean, I bark back. _

_He gives me a grin, you care about me. _

_Saprina loves Dean awww, Teresa picks, as she starts laughing. _

_Shut up I do not, I answer. _

_He lays his head on my lap, ok I'm resting, I pull my hands up quick, scared to touch him or his beautiful hair, he grabs my hands. _

_He looks up at me I look toward Teresa and Sam and they're just smiling at each another trying not to laugh. _

_So how turned on are you right now, he asks. _

_I start laughing, your such a jerk. _

_That's not an answer, he replies. _

_Not at all, you happy now that I answered you, I respond. _

_No, not really, I was hoping you say at least little bit, he laughs. _

_We get quite I start playing with his hair not realizing in even doing it. _

_Dean falls to sleep. _

_Sam and Teresa just smiling at each another, I start it wonder what they're up to. _

_So what are you's smiling about, I question, more to my self then them. _

_Nothing just happy I suppose, Sam answers, Why are you smiling? _

_I'm not smiling at least I don't think I am, I answer. _

_You've been looking at Dean and grinning from ear to ear this whole time, Teresa answers. _

_I'm sorry, but I didn't realize I was, that's weird, I respond, so why are you's happy for any way's. Not sure, Sam answers. _

_I lean over to the window and set my head on the it, still playing in Dean's hair, just looking outside. _

_I slowly fall asleep._


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to find Dean a wake.

How long was I a sleep, I question.

Maybe a half an hour, why, Sam answers.

Cause I felt like I slept forever, I answer, so how did you sleep Dean?

Pretty good, he answers.

So how much longer til we stop for the night, I ask.

He answers, not much longer its getting really dark now, which by the way Sam next motel we see pull into it we'll crash there for the night.

So what did I miss, I ask. Not much besides these two talking, Dean answers, I think they got something going on.

Right there's a place to stop, I call out interrupting Dean.

Sam pulls into the lot and turns off the impala.

I'll go get the rooms, Dean calls out, as he gets out of the car.

As he walks into the clerk, we all get out and walk to the trunk, Sam opens it.

I look over toward the clerk office to see Dean flirting or what looks like flirting and cant help but feel a little jealous.

I look into the trunk and grab my bag, and get Dean's bag out and set it by the impala.

Sam shuts the trunk, and we wait for Dean....he walks up to us, So did you get her number, I ask sarcastically.

No actually I didn't, weird, as he smirks.

Everyone looks at him in shock.

He looks down thinks to himself a moment then looks back up, here's your key, he hands it to me, one of us will be over don't open the door unless you know its one of us.

What you think I'm stupid you'll be lucky if open the door for you, I answer.

Ok that settles it, Dean replies, lets go.

We walk to our rooms, I unlock the door, we walk in and lock the door behind us.

We hear the boys lock their door, I throw my bag on the bed by the door.

I go through my bag for some clothes, go in the bathroom and change I walk back out into the room, and Teresa goes in.

I hear a knock on the door, its me Dean, I unlock the door and open it.

I came to salt the place, he tells me.

I let him in and he salts the windows and the door.

He walks out and I go with him and shut the door on my way out, and we stop right out side the door, he turns to face what's really going on with you Dean, I question.

This... he reaches over and grabs my waist and pulls me in fast, lays one nice warm kiss on my lips, I grab him one hand behind him head and the other behind his shoulder.

I pull myself away from him, wait.... Let me guess, you cant do this cause your still in love with Andy, he interrupts.

No its not that at all, I answer.

Then what is it, he questions.

I was gunna say we cant do this out here, I answer again.

Oh wow I didn't expect you to say that, he grabs my hand, we walk over to the impala.

What are we doing Dean, he kisses my again, while we're kissing Dean unlocks the door and opens it.

I slowly get in and Dean over top of me, he shuts the door behind us, I take Deans shirt off and go back to kissing.

Saprina where did you go, someone yells out.

We look toward the rooms in shock, its Teresa.

Sam comes out of their room, oh my god, Dean and Saprina, he starts laughing.

We get out of the car, I cant even look at them.

Its not what it looks like, Dean tells them.

So then what is it that you two are doing, Sam asks.

Um ok so it is what it looks like people going to have sex, he answers.

Teresa walks back in our room grabs her laptop comes back out, come on Sam I think these two need to be alone.

They walk in the other and lock the door.

We walk into the room and lock the door as well, I take the bag off my bed, I push Dean onto the bed, he gets a hug grin on his face.

I climb onto the to the bed he meets me half way we start kissing once again.

Dean now on top of me, ripping each others clothes off, we get it on!


	6. Chapter 6

**After we were done I'm laying in Deans arms, and I get up, I need a shower. **

**I go into the bathroom and get ready to get a shower, Dean comes in, could I join you, I grin and get in the shower, he follows. **

**we get a shower and get out I get dressed and jump in under the covers, Dean get under and lay next to me, he pulls me close, I look up at him smile look back down and close my eyes, I fall a sleep... **

**I could see myself I'm chained up and tape over my mouth, cant get lose or scream, I look around I cant see anything its too dark. **

**Wait....I see someone they're coming toward me. **

**Its Andy he's got a knife, he gets close to me he pulls the knife back and he goes to stab me. **

**My eyes open , I'm sweating I sit up I to myself "it was just a dream thank god." **

**Dean sits up, are you ok? **

**Yeah just a really bad dream, I answer. **

**What was it about, Dean asks. **

**I was chained up and Andy goes to stab me, I woke before he stabbed me thou. **

**Hey, as long as your with me and Sam he's never gunna get the chance cause we'll kill him first, now relax and go to sleep I'm not going anywhere, he insists. **

**We lay back down and I go to sleep once again **


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in the morning I sit up, look back at Dean, he's still sleeping.

I get out of the bed, I walk to the bathroom, do my business and come back out he's still a sleep I unlock the door, open it, its really nice out, sun is bright I walk out and shut the door behind me.

I sit down and start thinking "What did Sam and Teresa do last night"

"That dream last night, was it a dream was crazy"

"Was it just a dream or was it another premonition"

"I'll have talk to Sam maybe hell know"

The sound of a door opening breaks my thoughts.

So you have fun last night, Teresa asks.

Yeah I did, I start laughing, so did you have fun?

Yeah, she answers.

Well I better get back in there before Dean wakes up and think I ran away or something, I tell her, and walk back in the room, shut the door.

I turn around and look at Dean, he's awake, where did you go?

Well I woke up used the bathroom, then went outside to think bout that dream I had last night, sorry, I tell him.

That's ok, so what do you think it is, he asks.

I think its may not be just a dream I answer.

Well we have to make sure it doesn't happen, he insists.

I jump on the bed, so do still want to rip my clothes off or did you get your fill.

He grabs my shirt, pulls me close, what does it look like, I grin, he gives me a kiss.

I need to get dressed so I guess ill meet you over in the other room, I grab my bag and go to the bathroom and shut the door.

I get in my bag and look for clothes, I grab some clothes and get ready to change, and I hear the door close, I get dressed and come back out.

Go to the door make sure I have the key open the door lock it and shut it on my way out.

I knock on the next door, its me Saprina.

Dean opens the door, I walk in, he shuts the door locks it, behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone looks at me, what, what's wrong did I do something?

No nothing just, um... did you have fun last night, Sam asks.

I smile, yea I did up until the crazy dream I had last night, as the smile slowly wipes away.

Wait a dream what kind of dream, he asks in confusion.

A bad one what other kinds of crazy dreams is there, so I'm chained up cant scream cant get free cant even see much cause its dark, and Andy slowly walks up to me with a knife goes to stab me but I woke up before I could find out what happens, but I'm thinking its not just a bad dream, I tell everyone.

Sounds like another premonition, Sam answers.

Ok I'm going for some coffee, Dean interrupts, who all wants some?

ill have one, Teresa answers.

um yea me too, Sam immediately answers after her.

I cant believe I'm actually saying this but yea ill have one as well, I tell him.

Dean looks at me with confusion, I don't really drink coffee but uh I need a drink bad, I explain to him.

later, Dean says as he walks out the door.

it gets silent, I look at the door, so what did you's two do last night?

REASEARCH, Sam yells out instantly.

Like what kind of research, find anything, I ask.

um, no we found nothing, Sam answers again.

Right, why don't I believe you I laugh as I look over at the beds only one bed messed up, you had sex last night didn't you, I ask.

They both look at me with guilt all over their faces.

Its ok I'm fine with that, everyone here knows Dean and I had sex last night, glad to hear we were not the only ones having fun, as I laugh.

They both look at me with a sign of relief.

Teresa grinning ear to ear.

So did you research at all, I ask.

Yeah but we found nothing so far, Sam answers.

So.... how do I help, I ask.

You don't, you sit there while we look, Teresa answers.

Ok, oh and your finally talking, that's nice, I say joking as I laugh.

If I didn't know any better id say you were sisters, the way you two pick at each other, Sam jokes. We both laugh, everyone gets quite, they start playing on the computers, I look around....nothing to do, I think to myself

"I should have brought my ipod."

ill be right back I need to grab something from the other room.

I unlock the door, walk over to the other room.

I unlock that door walk in get in my bag pull out my ipod.

I lock the door pull it shut behind me, walk over to the other door and lock the door behind me.

I sit down, put the earphones in and turn it on, I let myself fall back onto the bed, stare at the ceiling waiting for this all to be over!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean walks in the door, he hands Teresa and Sam their coffee.

I sit up and he hands me my coffee, thank god, I was getting bored out of my mind.

I look down at the coffee and take a sip.

Dean sits down beside me and takes a sip of his coffee.

I get up I walk toward the door and take another sip, I turn off my ipod I pull one ear piece out of my ear, get anywhere yet?

nope nothing, Sam answers.

I'm going outside, I tell them as I unlock the door.

I walk out the door and shut the door behind me, I turn my ipod back on, and put the ear piece back in.

I start walking around the lot............I sit down by the impala.

I look over toward the rooms, then I look down to the ground in front of me.

"what am I doing, am I avoiding Dean"

I take a sip of my coffee that's now more than half way gone.

I lay my head back onto the impala, I look up toward the sky.

More thinking do you ever get enough of it, Dean asks me.

Yeah sorry I'm trying to figure some stuff out, I tell him, And no it not helping.

I didn't say anything, but you were thinking it, I bark back, so what are you doing out here?

Just checking up on you, making sure your ok, he answers.

I get up I look at the impala, yeah I'm fine, I slowly walk way.

But Dean follows, so are you avoiding me?

No, why would I, I mean would I need to, I ask.

You haven't been talking to me much only when I talk to you and your walking way from me every time I get close, does this have anything to do with us having sex last night, he asks me lost in his own words.

No I'm not avoiding you and it was just sex Dean its not like there was anything more than that going on, I tell him.

Yeah that's true, then what's really going on, why are you acting strange all of a sudden, he asks. I don't know Dean maybe I feel guilty maybe I don't I'm scared of dying, I tell him in my own confusion.

We keep walking.


	10. Chapter 10

We walk back into the room with Sam and Teresa.

Find anything YET, Dean asks.

No nothing, Sam answer for what felt like the millionth time, we cant find any reasonable explanations for why a demon would be after her or what she is.

Could it be that my premonitions could help this thing do his job, I could maybe tell him how he fucked up somewhere or something before he actually does it, you know something in that category, I tell him.

Yeah, but why kill everyone else that has premonitions, Dean asks.

I don't know maybe they wouldn't help him, its just a guess, I'm just trying to start somewhere, I tell him.

Yeah, problem with your theory, he tells me. and that is, I respond.

Ok your not gunna be happy to hear this but we lied about you being the only one left with premonitions Sam he has them too, but... uh, he has more then just premonitions, he can do other things, and the others like you this demon he just killed them but when he gets to you and he doesn't kill you when he has the chance, and why, why attack me, he tells me but like he's telling himself as well.

Ok I wasn't even close and why didn't you tell me Sam has premonitions, I ask.

Didn't think you'd come with us, if I told you, but you and Sammy are the only ones left with premonitions, he answers as he looks over at me.

He did try to kill me so what the hell does he want, I say more to myself then to him.

I sit down on the end of the bed, I look down at my lap, I just want this all to be over.

Dean sits down beside me, what if I'm supposed to be something evil?

Sam was suppose to be something evil but he's not, and your not either, Dean says trying to convince me.

Yeah, but if I do. promise you'll kill me before I get anyone, I tell him.

Your not evil, he argues.

I stand up, Someone promise that if I become something evil you'll kill me, I yell out.

OK, we promise well kill you, if it happens, he barks back at me.

Thank you, I tell him, as I sit back down.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dean looks back at me through his mirror, you ok? **_

_**Yeah, I think the bleeding has stopped if not it slowed down a lot, he did cut me too deep, he looks back to the road. **_

_**I lift my shirt and look at the cut on my stomach, Sam turns and looks at it, why did he cut you and not just stab you? **_

_**Not sure, but he told me something's, things about me. **_

_**What did he say, Teresa asks. **_

_**I look over at her, he told me that I'm not evil for one, but they want me to join them but I could choose he's convinced ill choose their side and he told me that I have more powers. **_

_**You seem like you believe him, she replies. **_

_**Well the knife flew out of his hand before he could cut me again, so in a way I do, I think that I did it. **_

_**So what the hell are you supposed to be and what's your purpose, Dean asks. **_

_**I don't know he didn't say, I answer, oh and remind me never to go in to a bathroom by myself again. **_

_**Sam turns back around. I just realize its dark, **_

_**"how long was I down there," **_

_**I think to myself. **_

_**I check my cut one more time, I realize its still bleeding but its not bleeding bad, its slowing down. **_

_**I tear my shirt and use it to clean up some blood I hold the piece of shirt over the cut. **_

_**I thought you said you were ok, Dean asks. **_

_**I am but I noticed I'm still bleeding, so I figure id hold something on it soak up some of the blood, answer. **_

_**We pull up to the hotel, and pull into the space in front of our rooms. **_

_**Dean turns off the car, and puts his keys in his pocket, opens his door, and gets out. **_

_**Everyone else gets out and Dean locks the doors. **_

_**Still holding the piece of shirt over my cut, we walk over to the boys' room, Dean unlocks the door. **_

_**We walk in and Dean locks and shuts the door behind us. **_

_**I sit down in one of the chairs I throw my head back and relax.**_


	12. Chapter 12

I stick my free hand down my pocket, there's stuff in it I pull them out as I pull my head up and look at them, its my ipod and keys to our room.

What an idiot he didn't check my pockets I could have had anything in they, I think aloud.

I set them on the table beside me, I lift the piece of shirt off my cut and check it again.

It finally stopped bleeding, well I'm gunna go over and get a shower.

I'm coming with you, your not going anywhere alone again, Dean insists.

I stand up and stuff the piece of shirt in my back pocket, I quickly grab my stuff on the table, walk over to the door and unlock it.

I open the door and walk out as Dean follows.

I walk over to the other door and unlock it and walk in as Dean shuts and locks the door behind him. I go through my bag and grab some clothes, walk over to the bathroom, I look back at Dean who is now sitting on the end of my bed.

I walk in and shut the door, I turn on the shower. set my clothes on the edge of the sink, and slowly get undressed.

I let them fall on the floor and jump in the shower.

I clean my cut and all the blood the best I can trying not to open it back up and of course I clean the rest of my body and shampooed my hair.

I get out and dry of still trying not to rub or open the cut.

I get dressed carefully, I grab my blood clothes and towel.

I throw the towel in the corner of the room and walk out into the other room.

I shove the clothes into a side pocket of my bag.

I sit down beside Dean, I turn to face him, he glances over at me and looks down at the floor. Thanks for getting me out of there when you did Dean.

he looks up, no problem, he says, as he looks back down.

What's wrong Dean, I asks in concern. Nothing I'm fine, he answers.

ok just looks like there's something on your mind, I reply.

I get up, walk over to the other end of the bed.

I throw the blankets back and lay down as I pull the blankets over my body.

I wait for Dean to do something or say something.

A couple awkward minutes go by and I sit up, ok Dean, what's your problem?

Nothing, he answers.

OK then look at me Dean.... I know something's wrong I'm not stupid, I bark. I'm fine, I'm not dyeing!

OK fine you want to know what my problem is ill tell you what it is, he barks back, you almost died back there and its my fault.

Dean I went to the bathroom no one knew I was gunna be attacked, and if it wasn't for you and Sam I maybe dead right now or at least wouldn't have came back, I insist.

Yeah maybe your right, he says as he gets up.

Dean its not your fault if its anybodies its mine, I shouldn't have went into that bathroom, I try to convince him.

Come on lay down with me, at least til I fall asleep, PLEASE, I ask.

Dean kicks off his shoes, and comes over and climbs under the covers.

We both lay down.

I play with his shirt until I fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wake up and open my eyes and at first everything is blurry, I feel like I've been hit by a car. **

**I felt weak, and still had the headache from the night before and really hungry. **

**I sit up, and notice Dean sitting on the end of the bed. **

**I get up and go into the bathroom. **

**I use the bathroom, and go to the sink and wash my hands. **

**I look in the mirror , I look pale, I have dark pink rings around my eyes, my lips are chapped, you could tell I'm dehydrated, and lost a lot of blood. **

**I turn off the sink and dried my hands, I walk out of the bathroom, and stand a couple of feet in front of Dean. **

**I look at his face he looks restless. **

**Didn't sleep much sleep, I ask. **

**No I couldn't sleep, he answers, how you feeling? **

**I can sense he wanted to change the subject. **

**I feel shity but ill survive, so why couldn't you sleep, I ask. **

**Not sure, so are you hungry, he asks, trying to change the subject again. **

**Very, why are you going somewhere I ask. **

**Yeah, I'm gunna go over and ask them two what they want, are you coming over with me or are you staying here, he asks. **

**ill stay here, I promise I wont go anywhere, I tell him. **

**He puts his shoes on, and goes over and unlocks the door, he opens the door. **

**as I walk over and he walks outside and I lock and shut the door behind him. **

**I sit dawn at one of the chairs, I look around and think to myself, **

**"what the hell am I gunna do." **

**I get up and go through my bag and grab some clothes. **

**Go into the bathroom and change, I look at the cut, finally scabbing over. **

**I walk over to the bag and shove the clothes in it and grab my brush as someone knocks on the door. **

**Go over to the door and unlock it as I open the door. **

**its Teresa I let her in and lock the door back up. **

**I sit down on the bed as I brush my hair. **

**So what you come over here for, come over to change, I ask. **

**That and Dean ask that one of us check on you, she answers, so you and Dean.... No no we didn't, I answer. **

**She grabs some clothes from her bag and goes in the bathroom. **

**I put my brush back in my bag, as I hear the shower turn on. **

**I get into the side pocket of my bag and pull out the pants from last night and pull my ipod and key out, I put the pants back in the bag. **

**I stuff the key in my pocket, I stick the earphones in my ears and turn on my ipod. **

**Several songs later Teresa comes out and shoves her clothes she had already wore in her bag. **

**I turn off my ipod, so how you feeling you ok? **

**Yeah I'm fine could be better, but I'm fine, I answer. **

**She sits down on her bed and faces me. **

**Teresa, go back over with Sam ill be fine, as soon as Dean gets back and gives me the ok ill be over I tell her jokingly. **

**you sure she asks worryingly. **

**Yeah positive, if I really need to I have my cell phone in this bag ill call, I answer trying to ease her worries. **

**She gets up and walks over to the door and unlocks it, You better call, she says as she opens the door. **

**She walks out and shuts the door behind her. **

**I get up and lock the door and sit back down and listen to my ipod once bangs on the door, I hear it and rip the ear pieces off and drop my ipod as I run for the door and unlock and open the it as quickly as I can. **

**Its Dean, he rushes in room and sets everything in his arms onto the table as I lock and shut the door. **

**He turns to me, his face filled with worry. **

**Are you ok, he asks. **

**Yeah I'm fine why, I ask. **

**I knocked twice no answer before I had bang on the door, he answers. **

**I was listening to my ipod I didn't hear you knock I'm sorry, I say filled with guilt. **

**Dean Hands me a cup of coffee and some kind of sandwich inside a wrapper, thanks, I say as I pull back the wrapper its an egg sandwich. **

**I take a bite, as Dean grabs his food and takes a bite as well. **

**Mmm this is good, I say as I take another bite. **

**I pretty much scarf down the sandwich, like I've never ate food before. **

**After in done eating I finally take a sip of my still warm coffee. **

**So why were you so worried when I didn't answer, I ask. **

**That's just it you didn't answer, he tells me. **

**But the door was locked the salt lines are still there nothing could get in, I reply. **

**Well you could always hurt yourself, he argues. **

**What am I gunna to hurt myself I was listening to my ipod oh and I brushed my hair, am I gunna brush my hair to hard....what's wrong, why are you so worried about bout me, I'm here where its safe, I think to myself out loud. **

**I take another sip of my coffee, trying to hide my face, feeling like an ass for saying anything. Yeah your here were its safe but I was not here with you to make sure you were safe, he barks. **

**I put the cup from my face. **

**This is about what happened yesterday, its not your fault, what were you supposed to do, go in the bathroom with me, you didn't know it was gunna happen, I tell him once again trying to convince him.**

**it grows silent.**


	14. Chapter 14

Standing silently look everywhere but at each other.

Finally I throw Dean a glance, as I get closer to him.

Now only a couple inches away from him, I look at him, I'm sorry bout what I said Dean.

He looks at me, he puts his hand behind my head and pulls me in quickly, to a kiss.

Next thing I know I'm against the door, and Dean is all over me.

I rip his jacket off and let it fall to the floor.

Dean rips off my shirt, as I go for his.

I pull it off and go back to kissing Dean.

He ends up knocking everything off the night stand as he falls onto the bed, as I'm still standing. He unbuttons my pants, he kisses my chest as he unzips my pants and yanks them off and they fall to the floor.

I get on top of Dean, and he rolls me on to the bed and gets on top as I go for his pants.

I unbutton he pants and quickly unzip them and rip them off him.

They fly across the room, as he buries his face in my neck.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls off my bra, as he goes for another kiss.

I run my hands down his back, as I go for his boxers, and slowly pull them off. Dean starts kissing my chest as he slowly goes down til he hits my underwear, and he quickly tears them off. He slowly pulls himself upward and I kiss him passionately.

As he starts thrusting, I try not to let the sound of pleasure, leave my lips.

He stops and quickly throws one big thrust I let out a moan, and Dean grins, as I bite down on my lip trying not to let out anymore, as he thrusts harder.

I chinch my fingers onto his back, but trying not to dig my nails into his skin.

After Several intensely hot minutes later, Dean falls down onto the bed, beside me, out of breath, with a big satisfied grin on his face.

I look at him and smile, sweat glistening over our body.

Someone knocks on the door, I grab the blanket as Dean gets up and walks to the door, I pull the blanket over me, as he unlocks the door and throws it open.

Its Sam, is everything ok over here I just heard something breaking and some banging, as he gets a glimpse of Dean, O, gees... never mind, as he looks away like he had not wanted to see that, wishing he hadn't even came over.

Dean smiles as Sam walks away, and he shuts the door. I get up and grab my clothes and put them on.

What are you doing, he asks as he looks at me in confusion.

I'm getting dressed and going over to see if they found anything.

Ok ill come with you, he tells me as he grabs his clothes.

Ok, I say as I put my shoes on. I wait for him to get dressed and I get up and walk out and go over to the over door, while Dean locks and shuts the door. I knock on the opens the door and lets us in and locks the door.

We stand silently looking at each other.

Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence I sit down by Sam, So how was your morning so far, Teresa asks sarcastically.

I look at her and laugh, you know how it went, I answer as she laughs.

After we stopped laughing I look over at Sam and he has a look of disappointment on his face. What's wrong Sam didn't you find that funny or is there something else wrong, I ask.

According to everything we've found demons are the only things with psychic powers and you said your nothing evil, he tells me.

Ok, so what do we do now, I ask.

We go see Bobby that's what, Dean answers.

Well I better get a shower and get ready to go, I tell them.

I leave and go to the other room, I walk over to my bag and grab some clothes and take a shower , get dressed.

I grab my clothes and put them in my bag.

I pick everything up and put them back where they belong.

some one knocks on the door, I let Teresa in and she goes over to her bag and puts her laptop in it, I go through and double check to make sure I got everything.

I stuff my ipod in my pocket, and grab the keys and we grab our bags.

We meet the boys outside and I hand Dean the keys as he hands Sam the keys to the impala.

I take Deans bag and he takes the keys into the clerk.

Sam unlocks the trunk and we put the bag in, Sam shuts the trunk.

He unlocks the doors, we get in and wait for Dean.

Dean comes over and gets in the car, Sam hands him the keys and he jams it in the ignition, and we head to Bobby's.

I turn my ipod and listen to it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Its late starting to got dark I turn my ipod off, and put it in my pocket. _

_I'm hungry, so were gunna stop up here and grab something to eat, Dean tells everyone. _

_He pulls into a diner, its looks old and worn out, and its an average size building. _

_We get out of the car and go into the building we sit down at table and a lady comes over and ask our order. _

_We order the same thing from the other night I look at everyone and think to myself _

_"damn its day ja voo." _

_Teresa gets up, I need to use the bathroom, and she looks at me, you coming? _

_No actually I don't need to go, I tell her. _

_She walks over to the bathroom and goes in. _

_So how long til we get to Bobby's, I ask. _

_A day maybe more, Sam answers. _

_So were not stopping anywhere tonight we'll just take turns driving, Dean tells Sam. _

_The lady brings us our drinks and walks away again. _

_We sit silently waiting for the food to be ready. _

_Teresa comes back from the bathroom. _

_I get a sharp pain in my stomach and stand up. _

_Pull my shirt and look at my stomach, the cut had opened. _

_I grab napkins from the table and put them over the cut. _

_I sit back down, you ok, everyone asks. _

_Yeah, ill be ok, it just opened back up, I ensure them. _

_The lady comes back with our food, I have a fir staid kit if you need that cleaned up, she tells me. _

_I'll be ok, I tell her. _

_Saprina you need to put something over it or its gunna keep opening, Teresa tells me. _

_I'll be right back with my fir staid kit, he says as she walks away. _

_We start eating while we waited for her to come back. _

_She comes back and grabs the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball a lift my shirt and she cleans the cut, grabs a gauss and places it over the cut. _

_She cleans up her mess, as I thank her. _

_No problem, she answers, as she walks away. _

_We finish eating. _

_We leave the diner and get back on the really dark out now, probably midnight. _

_Dean stops the car, your turn to drive, Sam and Dean which sits and Sam drives. _

_Dean falls to sleep, and Teresa is already asleep. _

_I lay my head on the window and listen to the impala as I slowly fall asleep._


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up as the impala is turned off, we're in a gas station, its morning, and the sun is bright. Sam and Dean get out and Sam gets in the passenger and Dean gets gas and walks into the market.

Teresa wakes up, she looks out the window.

I get out of the impala, stretch out, I rub my stomach forgetting my cut opened last night.

I lift up my shirt and remember what happened.

I stand there for a couple of minutes and get back in the car.

Sam already asleep, and Teresa still looking out the window.

Dean comes back, and has some coffees, he hands Teresa and I coffees.

He starts up the impala and we get back on the road.

drink my coffee, as I look out the window. So how much longer till we get to Bobby's, I ask.

At least 10 hours, Dean answers.

Does he know we're coming, I ask. Yeah, he answers.

I look at Dean through his mirror, he looks tired, but he's not gunna stop, so I ask nothing.

So have any more problems with that cut on your stomach, he asks.

No at least I don't think, I answer.

He glances in the mirror to see the worried look on my face, something wrong?

No I'm fine, I answer.

Don't look like your fine, he answers.

Just thinking is all, I tell him.

Do you ever stop thinking, he asks jokingly.

No I guess not, I say as I laugh.

He grins, Your such a nerd, he jokes.

Yeah, you know you like it, I joke back, as we all laugh.

I look over at Sam to see if we woke him up, still asleep.

So Teresa you have sex with Sam again, I ask forgetting Dean didn't know.

Wait, what… Sammy got laid, he asks.

Yeah and yeas we did, she answers with an embarrassed look on her face.

Finally, that's my boy Sammy, he says as he grins.

I laugh, poor Sam his brother is a jerk.

Yea and your attracted to that jerk, Teresa jokes.

I laugh as I look at Dean, he's still grinning.

So did Andy Say anything in the diner the other night when he attacked you Dean, I ask.

Why are you asking now, he answers with another question.

Well I just realized he gives out information easily, figured he might have said something to you, I answer.

He said something about I'm in the way, and that I cant have you, he tells me, as he gives a look of confusion.

Well Sounds to me he was just lying, I reply.

I pull my ipod out and turn it on.

I lay my head on the window once again and look outside, as I listen to the music.


	17. Chapter 17

Its getting dark and finally we pull up to a house with a junkyard, Dean off the impala.

We get out, and head for the door, Dean knocks on the door.

Someone answers, and lets us in.

Thanks Bobby, Sam says.

So which one the girl, Bobby asks.

Blondie is, Dean answers.

Dean and Sam sit down, So who's the other girl, Bobby asks.

She's my friend, I answer.

So why is she here, Bobby asks in confusion.

I wouldn't come without her, I tell him, So Bobby what all do you know about what's going on.

Not much, just that some girl calls me up anonymously, and tells me a demon is killing people with visions, and that Saprina Rouse is the only one left, that I needed to help her.

So this person knew me who I was, I say wondering who it was.

Yeah she knew everything, he answers, that's how I found you.

So why didn't you come get me instead of Sam and Dean, I ask in curiosity.

They were a hell of a lot closer to where you lived then I was, or am, he answers, saved me the hassle of driving back and forth.

Sorry bout the 100 questions, just want to know what's going on, I tell him, well I know one thing it wasn't my mother.

Whys that, Sam asks.

Because she pretty much only cares about herself, Bobby answers.

How did you know that, I question.

Oh…I met your mother a while back, he answers.

Please tell me you did have sex with her, I pray.

Afterward I found out she had a boyfriend, he tells me.

I was born already right, or was this way before I was born, I ask myself out loud.

Not sure, but I never met her kids or anything so I figure it was before she had any kids, he answers.

Well that's nice to know, I say in an angry tone, I go for the door and storm out and head for the junkyard.


	18. Chapter 18

I walk around the junkyard, I can hear someone trying to catch up with me.

Go away, I yell out.

No not until you tell What's going on, Dean tells me.

I stop and turn around, you want to know, ok fine, I yell, he had sex with my mother most likely before I was born and now I'm hoping that it was long before I was even conceived.

Wait you think Bobby is your father, Dean asks in confusion.

No what I'm saying is until I know when this happened there's always the possibilities, I tell him, if there's a god he must really hate me, I turn back around and start walking again.

Dean follows close behind me, I thought you said you would go after I told you what was going on, I ask. Ok so I lied I'm not going anywhere, he answers. I start walking faster, but Dean stops face to face, you really think your mom would lie about who your father really is, he asks. Yeah, she would, I tell him, my mother has done some pretty fucked up things, and it wouldn't surprise me if this would be another to add to the list.

I try to go around him; he stops me, and pulls me in for a kiss.

I back up, Dean follows as we keep kissing I put my left hand behind his head and the right on his lower back, as Dean grabs my hair with his left, his right on my ass, as I back up into an old car.

Boy get your tongue out of that poor girl's mouth, Bobby interrupts, we both stop and look at him. You're corrupting that poor girls mind already, he says as Dean grins.

You sound like my father, I tell him as I walk past him.

If I was I sure as hell wouldn't have wanted you anywhere near Dean.

Yeah, it's a good thing your not then huh, I insist as I keep on walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

I walk into the house, and stand by Teresa, are you ok?

Yeah, I'm fine, just needed to be alone but I didn't get any, so I came back, I answer.

It gets silent, not long after, Bobby and Dean walk in.

Dean looks angry, like they had an argument.

So Bobby and ideas as to what's going on, Sam asks.

Not sure could be anything at this point, he answers.

Suddenly a thought pops into my head

"maybe I should try to figure out my abilities."

Then I turn to the bookshelf and focus on one of the books.

Nothing, I try harder, it moves a little.

So I try even harder, it slowly lifts from the shelf.

Everyone looks at it in shock, as I keep focusing on lifting the book.

SAPRINA, Dean shouts, I jump and the book flies a crossed the room then falls to the floor, What?

What are you doing over there, he asks.

Trying to figure out how I ripped that knife out of Andy's hand without physically doing it, I answer as I turn to look at him.

You did that, Bobby says with a look of confusion on his face.

Yeah, I did, I tell him.

How he asks, Not sure how it works, but I just focused really hard on it, and it did what I wanted it to, it was really hard thou, I answer him, as I go for the book on the floor.

Instead of just picking it up I use my mind and focus on the book and put my hand out to get ready to grab it.

It flies into my hand and a big grin comes across my face as I put my hand out…. The book leaves my hand and lands back on the bookshelf.

The more I do it the easier it gets, I tell them as I look over at them.

Is that all you can do, Bobby asks.

Not sure, I haven't tried anything else, I answer, as I wonder to myself

"what else is there."

Everyone looks at me like there waiting for me to try something else.

It grows silent as I look around waiting for someone to say something.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally someone says something, why don't you try reading someone's mind, Sam tells me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, as I try to focus.

"Just hear someone's thoughts."

Nothing,

"come on just get something from someone"

I focus harder.

"Please tell me its not my thoughts she's reading."

"man she looks hot right now."

OH SHIT Saprina your nose is bleeding, Teresa yells out.

"what the hells going on"

My eyes fly open, and I start breathing heavily.

Are you ok?

Yeah I'm fine Sam, I answer, o and Dean is your mind ever out of the gutter, I can feel the blood gushing from my nose.

Of course she reads my mind out of everyone's here, he says.

I don't think I like the whole mind reading thing, I say I try to whip the blood away with my palm and I look at the blood on my face.

Wow that's a lot of blood, I say in shock by how much blood there was.

Then I look down at my shirt, drips of blood on it already.

Bobby walks into the kitchen and comes back, he hands me an old worn out rag, I hold it over my nose trying to stop the bleeding.

So anything else you want me to try, I ask hoping there wasn't anything left to try.

No more today I think that's enough for one day, Dean insists.

But Dean we're finally getting somewhere, Sam argues.

What the hell Sam don't you see she's bleeding, when is it enough for you, when she's on the floor unconscious, he argues back, trying to hold himself back.

No Dean, I just thought she could handle more is all, sorry, Sam replies, trying to end the argument.

Pulling the rag from my face and trying to breath from my nose, I could take more Dean, I can handle it.

He looks at me hoping that I change my mind, But… I will take a break for now, I say to make Dean feel better.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone goes outside and we grab our things out of the trunk, go back inside, and go upstairs to the guestroom.

Two beds, how nice, I say sarcastically, as I throw my bag down, Why don't you go and clean up, the bathrooms down the hall, Bobby tells me as he points toward the bathroom.

I kneel down and go through my bag and find some clothes.

I'll try to hurry, I say as I walk down the hall and go into the bathroom.

I get into the shower and turn it on.

The water is scolding but feels good on my flesh, I lean forward and hold myself up.

The blood slowly fades away and fills the bottom of the tub.

A sharp pain flies through my body I try to brace myself, I hurry and wash up, get dressed and go back into the guestroom.

Bobby, Sam and teresa walk away and go down stairs.

So what are they doing, I ask.

They're gunna go through the books, see what they can find.

Well I think I'm done for the night, I say as I lay down on one of the beds.

Ok well good night then.

Good night, I turn to my side and slowly fall asleep. Still asleep I get a sharp pain that goes through my whole body.

Suddenly get a feeling of something digging in my back.

Finally I can see someone and they're attacking me, cuts all over my body, I try to fight back but they're to fast.

SAPRINA……SAPRINA wake up…….SAPRINA.

I can feel my body shaking as I open my eyes. Dean standing over top of me shouting, what happened?

Someone attacked me from behind and I couldn't fight back fast enough.

I sit up as he backs up a little.

Feeling the pain from the dream I rub my back, Man that felt real and damn it still hurts.

I feel cuts all over my back, and give him a shocked look.

What, what is it, Dean questions as he gives me a worried look.

I lift my up my shirt, this time it wasn't just pain, as he looks at my back.

Its like what happened in my dream happens to me here, I tell him while he stares at my back.


	22. Chapter 22

What's going on in here, Bobby asks as he appears in the door way, and I get up off the bed and pull my shirt up even more.

What the hell where did that come from he asks in shock.

From the dream I just had, I answer as I turn to look at him.

A sharp shoots through my body, and I fall to my knees.

Before anyone could do or say anything, another shoots through me and I'm holding myself up with my hands.

Dean and Bobby both try to help, Don't, just please don't, I yell out. Pain shoots through me once again, and pull myself down onto my elbows and lay my head in my hands.

The sharp pain hits again as I shout out, Lilith…. Ill get you, you bitch.

It hits me again, and blood spews out of my mouth, I lift my head and look directly in front of me, My sister got to get to my sister, she's gunna get my sister, have to get to her before Lilith does, as I pull myself from the floor.

You cant go back its not safe, Bobby tells me, as I go for my bag.

Sorry Bobby, but this is my sister she means the world to me, only person I really cared about growing up, ill do anything to keep her from harm, I say looking back at him, throwing the bag over my shoulder, jet out the door and down the stairs, with Bobby and Dean following quickly behind me.

Teresa and Sam jump out of their seats, Where you going, Teresa asks. I gotta save my sister, I tell her as I go for the impala now behind me, a sharp pain jolts through my body and I fall to the ground.

Leave her alone take me instead, I shout out.

Suddenly Lilith appears in front of me, your willing to come with me?

You'll let my sister go and leave her alone, I say as I look up at her.

I promise.

Then yeah, ill go, I answer, as I try to get up, but before I have the chance she knocks me out.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Someone bangs on the door and I get up, as Dean kicks the door open. **_

_**Bobby grabs me, let me go bobby, I have to stay here. **_

_**Bobby drags me out as I fight to get loose but by the time I get loose I'm already out of the hotel room and outside. **_

_**Quickly running for the door as it slams in my face, I try to open but it wont budge. Banging on the door I shout, open, stupid fucking door! **_

_**Then I start kicking the door….I stop and quickly turn around and throw myself against the door, letting myself fall onto my ass. **_

_**Its too late now, they're gunna get my sister, that was the only way to keep her safe, why, why couldn't you just let me stay in there. **_

_**We can go get her Bobby answers.**_

_**Bobby we both know they probably already have her, so don't act stupid.**_

_**Bridget appears by the impala, your daughters right we already have her sister.**_

_**Then she looks over at me and says, kinda funny how much you and your little sister are alike…. She begged me to take her and leave you unharmed, and ill leave you unharmed like I promised but your friends on the other hand wont**_

_**Leave them go or else….**_

_**Or else what.. you'll kill me, yeah I don't think so you wouldn't do anything that could harm your sister, she reminds me.**_

_**No but.. I could kill myself, and you don't want that do you, I'm pretty sure that you want me alive.**_

_**She disappears once again, you think she'll let us go at least for now, I ask.**_

_**Lets not take any chances, Bobby tells me, ass everyone goes to get into the impala.**_

_**Bobby grabs me and makes sure I get in in-between him and Teresa, and Dean speeds off.**_

_**So what the hell was she saying "your daughter" Bobby, Dean asks him.**_

_**Shax told me Bobby's my father and not exactly sure why Lilith said it but I figure they're just to get under our skins, I announce.**_

_**So they're saying you're my daughter, why make that up?**_

_**I look at him wishing the conversation had been over, According to my birth certificate my fathers Vernon Lee Rouse the second… Oh shit… That was the copy my mom made cause the doctor wouldn't take the original, it didn't have either of their names or signatures…That bitch ah I could kill her, I lash out.**_

_**Birth certificate don't always tell the truth, Sam tells me.**_

_**Yea, but a person can wish and hope that it is, I respond.**_

_**So who do you believe, them.. Or your mom, Teresa asks.**_

_**Sadly I'm starting to believe them outdone understand why she would lie, its like she didn't know who my father was…Cause she fucks any guy that comes around, I start ranting, Ok lets just stop talking about this for now…Please!**_

_**The car gets uncomfortably silent. **_


	24. Chapter 24

Several long hours later, we finally get to bobby's.

We get out of the impala and go into bobby's house and everyone sits down and stares blankly at me.

I look over at the stand my bag was sitting on top of it I walk over and go through it, and grab my cell phone.

What are you doing, dean asks.

Calling my stupid mother, I answer as I leave the room.

Having her number on speed dial I hit the button and it starts ringing.

Hello hey Hun, my mom greets.

Hey sorry bout calling out of the blue, but I have an important question for you, I announce.

Ok, what is it, she asks with the sound of worry in her voice.

Is Vern really my father, do you know that he's one hundred percent my father, I ask her trying not to beat around the bush.

Umm…….why do you ask, she questions trying to avoid the question.

Just answer the question PLEASE, I tell.

Ok fine your not gunna like what I'm about to tell you…..

She starts to cough, He's not your father, a man I met named bobby, is your father, but I was with Vern, so I lied and said you were his.

But why lie, why lie to me, I ask, freaking a little.

I don't know why, just figured you'd never find out, she answers trying not to cry.

Why didn't you tell bobby, I ask trying to calm down.

Didn't want you to find out, she answers as she starts to cry.

GOD DAMN IT, there's always something with you, I yell as I go to hang up.

Slamming the phone onto the table, I look into the other room, and everyone's staring me down.

Shax and Lilith were telling the truth, it never ends with that woman, I tell them, and myself at the same time, Don't wanna talk bout it right now just wanna get to work.

I sit down and start going through some books.


	25. Chapter 25

I close the book I'm reading, I'm going to go lay down, I need a nap, I get up and go upstairs, into the guest room.

Laying down and pulling the covers over me, turn to my side and fall to sleep.

I get an uneasy feeling like someone's watching me, and wake up.

Not even bothering to look to see who it is I say, Who are you and what do you want?

I am Castiel, I'm an angel and..

Hyea and I'm a monkeys uncle, I interrupt.

And I am here because I was sent here once we found out Dean and Sam had found you, he finishes.

So if I were to actually believe what your saying is true, then why were you sent here and why so late, I ask as I sit up.

I think you know why I'm here or at least mostly why I'm here, but for now I need you to keep him safe, don't let anything happen to him and I was just told to come here and tell you what was going on those were the orders and I follow them, he answers.

Why keep Dean safe, I'm the one with something after me, is there something I'm missing?

Deans the one.. The one who help us win this war, but you're the one that's going to help him get there, sorta like a guardian angel, but your stronger, you need to keep him alive no matter what it takes even your own life, he insists.

Why should I believe you?

You don't have to, but I know you'll do the right thing any way and keep him alive.

Dean walks in, I thought id come in and check up on you… could have swore I hear you talking to someone, as he looks from me.

what are you doing her, he asks looking at Castiel in confusion.

I came here to talk with Saprina.

Well now you can tell me what it is you were talking about, Dean tells me as he crosses his arms and leans against the frame for the door way.

Castile was just leaving ill tell you about it later, I tell him before Castiel could respond and Castiel leaves.

What no see ya later, Dean says sarcastically.

Nope I guess not, I reply.

So tell me what did Castiel tell you, he asks as he walks toward the bed.

Ill tell you later right now I need to talk to Sam, I tell him as I get up.

He stops me, why cant you tell me now?

FINE, you want to know, ill tell you….he told me my purpose.. He told me I'm supposed to keep you alive, HAPPY NOW, I yell.

No not really, he answers sarcastically.

Well you asked, now I'm going to talk to Sam, I say as I walk by him.


	26. Chapter 26

I walk down and grab Sam, I need to talk to you alone.

I drag him outside, away from the house, what's wrong, why do you need to talk to me?

Long story short, I had a talk with an angel and he told me that I need to keep Dean alive sounds crazy I know but I need you to teach me everything you know.

You need to keep Dean alive why?

I don't know Sam he didn't tell me why, so are you gunna help me or not?

Why didn't you ask Bobby to help? Why me?

Does it look like I'm ready to talk to Bobby? I still need time to think before I can say anything to him.

Oh… but its not his fault, this happened really, he didn't know.

I know Sam and its not that its that I'm unsure of what to the man, this has to be very awkward for him.

Its not gunna get any better till you talk to him.

Yeah your right thanks, I walk back to the house and Sam follows.

As we walk back in the door everyone's staring at the door like they were waiting us to get back.

What, I ask sorta weirded out.

So tell me what the hell is it you two were just talking about?

I don't have to tell you shit, your not my father, he's standing right beside you actually, and he aint saying a damn word.

Just answer the damn question, Bobby blurts out kinda annoyed with our arguing.

OK, I talked to Castiel and he told me I need to keep Dean safe, so I asked Sam for his help. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to work, I say trying to end the conversation, and grab a book and skim through it.

A drop of blood hit's the page of the book, it catches my eye I feel around my face I reach my nose, and pull my hand from my face look at it.

I set the book down and go for the stairs.

Pain courses through my body, and drop to my knees.

My head now felt like a bat was taken against it, my jaw tightens.

Holding my head in my hands, can hear yelling around me but I cant make out what or who's yelling.

The pain gets stronger, I throw my hands to the floor.

Pain courses through my back, jolting through my spine.

My ribs feel like they're caving in, and ears an' throat feel as though they're about to burst.

Blood drains from my ears and mouth, the pain just getting worse I throw my head back as the pain leads to my eyes, like something had torn into the sockets.

Body starting to shake rapidly, and I let myself fall to the floor in the puddle of blood, praying for the end, I wasn't sure if I could take anymore.


End file.
